Don't you wanna stay here a little while
by eclare4EVER
Summary: don't you wana hold each other tight? dont you wanafall asleep with me tonight based off don't you wana stay by kelly clakson two strangers both in same situation their husband/wife is cheating on them when their paths cross what will happen please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Its 4:31 a.m. but when brilliant ideas coming knocking you don't roll over and say I'll write it in the morning so here I am**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Degrassi **

**CLARE'S POV**

It was 3 am and KC still wasn't home what kind of fool does he take me for does he honestly think I believe he is still working.

I know he is will _her_ he is most of the time I've never hated someone I don't even know

I hate myself more though because I know what's going on but like the good little house wife I am I turn the check. I felt a tear slide down my face.

_We used to be so happy when did that change? When did I become no enough when did we loose our spark?_ I thought to myself I wiped away my tears I've cried myself to sleep too many times not tonight.

I heard KC trying to tip toe in he went straight for the shower like always he had to erase the_ evidence_ I rolled over so he would be facing my back. I heard the shower turn off.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked as he slowly crawled into bed.

"I know sweetie I got into my work in the office and completely lost track of time, it won't happen again"

I could almost hear the grin on his face because he thinks he got away with it, and I won't tell them any different.

"oh ok" is the simple answer I give him which is good enough for him soon I hear his soft snores which infuriates me the most I've been around this block every time this happens he comes homes and sleeps, sleeps like a baby as if he didn't betray our love.

Beep, beep, beep

I hit the alarm and I feel stirring next to me KC rolls over wrapping his arms around me.

"I love this" he whispers into my neck.

"What is that?"

"Waking up with the love of my life I love you"

"I love you too" I say with true sincerity as much as I hate him for what he does I love him i love how he makes me feel the good times with KC are worth the bad.

"I'm going to start breakfast before the kids wake up"

"Alright"

I start to make pancakes bacon and eggs when I hear little voices

"Mommy I so hungry"

"I working on it baby cakes take a piece of bacon and sit at the table it's almost done"

"Mommy loves me more"

"No she loves me more"

"No she loves me most" KC says sneaking up behind me and stealing a piece of bacon.

"Mommy who do you love the mostest?" asked Cody

"Me uh duh" said his older sister Melissa.

"I love you all very much"

Beep. Beep KC's phone went off, he looked at it smirking and walking to the other room. He came back five minutes later.

"Sorry honey that was the office they need me to close a deal." He said not looking me in the eye

"On a Saturday?" I questioned

"Yeah I'm sorry but we need to close this as soon as possible"

"Well okay?" I said even though I knew he would go if I was okay with it or not at least this way I felt I had some sort of control.

KC ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Mommy why does daddy _always_ have to work" Cody whined

"So we can afford to keep you" his eyes grew wide of fear

"Oh" he said in amazement I chuckled and went to tickle him.

It was a little after 9 and I'd just gotten the kids to sleep I went down stairs and cleaned what I always do I bite my tongue and I cook clean I was scrubbing the floor with bleach when I started to cry.

I sat there shaking because this isn't right! I'm not supposed to live like this! when did my own husband become unhappy when did it come to the point he needed another women that brang on more tears I wonder if she's pretty is she young.

I felt _dirty weak like an idiot _I'm not going to put up with this I can't be treated this way that's when I think of Cody and Melissa how could I take there dad how could I raise them on my own they need a father.

I came from a broken family I don't want that for them I need to be strong.

_KC came in at that point his smile faded and he looked at me; crying on the floor._

"_Clare wants wrong?" he bent down sitting next to me going to hug me but I stopped him._

"_This is what's wrong with me!" I grabbed his collar which revealed lip stick on it._

"_I know on cheating on me tell me what's she have that I don't? Why are you unhappy with me why am I not good enough?" I sobbed_

"_Clare I'm so sorry it will never happen again I've been a fool please forgive me and I will do what it takes to make you happy for the rest of our lives"_

Well that's what I'd want to happen truth of the matter is KC wouldn't be home for hours and I would never have the courage to confront him on his cheating.

**ELI'S POV**

It has been hours since Julia went to _see her mother_ who is really my 'best friend' Jake they don't know I know that they have been screwing each other for the last few months. When Julia started acting weird I followed her and saw them. My own '_best friend_' thinks he can screw my wife.

HE WAS MY FUCKING BEST MAN! I'm not sure if I regret following her or not is it better to live happy and not know or live unhappy and know that is the question of the night.

I'm down stairs drinking my liquor like the other nights trying to get the images of my wife with another man out of my head.

And just like the other night as much as I drink I can't forget.

I hear soft snores coming from the bed room down stairs it my pride and joy the only thing that stops me from killing Julia and that little Rachel.

She's what gives me reason to wake up and is the reason I don't leave how could I raise a little girl alone I don't have the slightest clue. I can't even do her hair. I hear the door Julia tries to sneak up the stairs but sees me first.

"God Eli you gave me a heart attack"

"Jumpy tonight are we? How was your mother?"

"My mother?...oh uh she's good, I'm going to jump in the shower and go to bed you coming?"

"In a little while" she runs up stairs and I fight the urge to punch a wall.

**Eli's pov was short I know but Clare's was really long so it balances out there will be more of each to come reviews are greatly appreciated please and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been a little while for me to update I'm not to enthusiastic about this story no one really seems interested I will continue to write this because I got one review this is dedicated to **Degrassiluver15 **my one and only review thanks I appreciate it more than you know(:

ELI'S POV

I waited an hour before going to bed Julia was sound asleep she was beautiful, but who ever said the devil was ugly?

She heard me I guess because once I got into bed she rolled over kissing my neck I just pushed her back.

"What's wrong honey?" Hmm maybe just maybe I don't want to have sex with you when you just slept with Jake.

"I tired" I rolled over I heard her smack her lips.

"Daddy, daddy!" Rachel started jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight my little girl was dressed for her first day of pre school.

"Daddy hurry we are going to be late!"

"We still have time and you need breakfast"

"But I…"

"No, no school till you eat"

she ran down stairs as fast as she could when I got down there she was eating cereal it was cute, what wasn't too cut was the mess there was milk all over the table and cereal on the floor. I sighed I'll just clean it later

"Come on it's time" Rachel just smiled and ran to the car she waited patiently as I locked the door.

"Daddy where mommy she said she would take me to school."

"She had to go to work, she told me she loves you and she wants to hear all about your day later" honestly I had no idea where Julia was but what was I supposed to tell Rachel.

"Oh okay" she smiled to be so young and innocent with out a care or worry damn im jealous of my own daughter.

When we got to school Rachel ran straight in I was pretty damn lucky to have a daughter like her excited for school not all kids are like that. I was signing her in when I heard a little boy crying from the hall.

"No! No! Mommy I don't want to go I want to stay home! Why are you leaving me pwease don't go!" I saw his mom trying to drag him into the class she noticed me staring

"Would you like to take a picture?"

I just smirked I patted my pockets

"Damn it I left the camera at home" I snapped my fingers she smiled as did I she was gorgeous she had short curly hair her eyes were the most indescribable blue eyes I'd ever seen. I stuck my hand out for her to shake she did.

"Eli Goldsworthy" I stated

"Clare Guthrie" the little boy was hiding behind her leg I smiled at him and he held onto her tighter. Rachel came out of the class.

"Daddy you can go home now" she's growing up too damn fast.

"Hello" she said to Clare

"Hello, sweetie how are you?" Clare said back.

"Great! I'm in school now" the little boy was peeking out from behind Clare

"Hi" Rachel said shyly

"Hi" his cheeks instantly turned red.

"Want to play with me?" Rachel asked.

"S-sure"

"I'm Rachel"

"I'm Cody"

They ran off laughing

"That boy of yours better keep his hands to himself" I told Clare

"Ha Rachel is the one to be watched Cody's far to shy"

"It's always the shy ones"

_supper short but maybe If more than one person reviewed this id update more and add more hint double hint (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for reviews much appreciation to you all(:**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi -_-

CLARE'S POV

Life is getting to be pretty damn good KC has been around more then ever he goes to work at seven and is home at 5:30 his real work hours.

I feel like I have my family back _she _must have left him I pray he left her I still have hope it is possible for him to change maybe he is thinking about us for once.

"Honey I was thinking tomorrows Saturday we should take the kids to the zoo?"

"That sounds fantastic! Doesn't it kids oh KC this is going to be so much fun!" the kids were excited, but I was much more excited to the point where it was a bit too much but can you really blame me I can tell you how many years it's been since we went out as a family.

We all went to bed early that night and woke up early heading off to the zoo everything was perfect until I noticed KC he was starring at a young women early twenties she was his type; young. I turned my head and pretended not to see it.

I wasn't about to let him ruin my day I felt like I was having an amazing dream but my damn alarm clock kept beeping bringing me bad to a cold reality, I kept my composer because that's how I was raised you don't make a scene in public.

But I never made a scene even behind closed doors I always bit my tongue I felt things were good why rock the boat?

The day continued and it was good KC was holding me everything was great we went out to eat and then went home I put the kids to sleep. Then I went up to KC I layed beside him and he started to kiss my neck I turned over toward him.

We made love; the way we use to slow we took our time we enjoyed each other it felt amazing I missed this when me and KC are together I feel like everything is good I feel wanted needed _loved_. It took this to make me realize I could never leave him no matter how many other women he's had I need him I love him I have no idea how to survive with out him but maybe things will be okay this time.

Maybe I could be good enough now maybe he won't go to other women, it has been three weeks now.

It was a week later KC had come home early the kids were out so we went upstairs we made love again; only this time I wouldn't call it making love it was nothing like the last time everything was rushed the faster he wet the more I felt my throat closing up I felt like I was loosing him again and I knew I was. When you're up this high it's a sad good bye, that's exactly what this was.

He had found another_ her_ did I fail to mention that tends to happen often the whore breaks it off because she realizes he would never leave his wife and I get my husband back well until he finds another whore that will sleep with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by KC kissing my forehead he said he was sorry the office wants him back I felt my head spinning out of control

"I need you please don't leave me" oh how bad I wanted to say that to him but couldn't I couldn't comprehend what was happening my throat was completely dry I felt he was so close but he was slipping right through my fingers I could catch him.

He walked down the stairs and I watched until I could gain my voice then I said

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you want to fall a sleep with me tonight?"

"Clare I'll be back baby don't worry" don't lie to me I was screaming in my head but outside my voice wouldn't come out and he took that opportunity to leave; leave me with my shattered hopes, dreams, wishes, and prayers he took the opportunity to leave _me._

I went back up stairs and made the bed I started talking to my self.

"don't wana just make love I wana make love last" I silently sobbed I could leave him I could pack our stuff ad walk out the door and never look back I could get a small apartment across town with the kids; start over.

But I don't, I don't pack up my things or the kids things I don't call my mother to tell her I'm unhappy I don't look at available apartment I don't. what I do is I go down stairs and I scrub the floor.

I scrub the floors the walls everything there's only one thing I can't scrub clean;_ me my marriage_. I'm the dirtiest thing in the house now and I know it so I sit on the floor hugging my knees crying and thinking to my self what happen to me.

ELI'S POV

I got home early I picked up Rachel and we and we went to pick up dinner for mommy. She wasn't feeling good this morning so she called off work and stayed home.

When we got there she ran to tell mommy about her day with grandma when we got into the house all the lights were off I turned them on and went up stairs Julia wasn't there I don't know where she would've went she's sick.

I went intro our bed room no sign of her I dropped onto the bed there was a note.

_I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore I can't lie to you Rachel and my self I hope one day you'll understand_

_-Julia _

The writing was kind of smudged I didn't understand I didn't _want _to understand I went to the closet and her clothes were gone._ No _

I went to the drawers her clothes were gone from there as well_. No_

I went to the bathroom and did a once over on the whole house all of Julia's things were gone everything down to the old knickknacks. _No! No! No!_

How could she do this to me to Rachel,_ Rachel _what am I supposed to tell my little girl when she asks where is mommy how the hell am I going to raise a little girl by myself.

I don't know the first thing about little girls its ruined everything is ruin and it's all her fault, why would she do this; just leave se_lfishness_. All of a sudden I felt sick

I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I'd eaten today I could stop puking I was dry heaving now I felt like I was throwing up what I didn't have in me, because I was.

I finally stopped I slid down the bathroom wall next to the toilet. That's when I saw it.

"Son of a bitch!" I kicked the garbage container holding the root of all evil in my eyes it was the most proof yet of Julia's infidelity it was a _first response _box I recognize it from when I bought the exact same one for Julia when we found out we where having Rachel.

I bent down to see the stick it had a plus sign of course Julia and I both know very well the baby couldn't possibly be mine because we haven't had sex in a dog's age I felt anger take over me again.

"son of a bitch" I screamed again only this time I knocked everything off the bathroom counter it felt damn good until I got to the end when I saw my little angel Rachel she looked terrified she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy stop you're scaring me" she screamed her little voice cracked because of her tears then she ran to her bed room. Great now she thinks I'm a monster how am I going to do this I'm on my own now oh dear god give me the strength

_**This is the longest chapter even more then chapter one just b/c you guys are reviewing so review please in this Eli isn't atheist he doesn't go to church but he believes in god that doesn't really matter but I don't want anyone to say wait Eli's atheist he would say god give me the strength blah, blah REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU…again **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi

ELI' POV

I'm at my wits end it's been two weeks since Julia left she doesn't call stop by nothing and frankly it pisses me off I get she doesn't want me but Rachel what did she forget she has a daughter?

I have barely been sleeping there's too much to do not enough hours in a day. I've got the bags under my eyes as proof of my sleepless nights.

"Ewe that's nasty food" Rachel yelled throwing the frozen vegetable from the shopping cart, shopping with a five year old is not ideal.

I was too tired to fight so I took what we had in the cart to check out and went for the car.

We went home and I made dinner to the best of my ability and put Ray to bed. I don't know what I'm going to do I hate to do what I'm about ready to do.

I swallow my pride and went for the phone and called the only person I could count on forever and would never turn me away.

"hello mom yeah listen I don't know how to say this so hear goes Julia left me…yeah…okay…yeah….okay I love you to" I hung up the phone my mother didn't grill me to my surprise but I knew she would I was just great full she would help me.

"My poor baby boy. Look at you, you look like hell baby cakes go to sleep mom is here now and everything will be great" I could see her already running around like a white tornado cleaning everything in her path, with a sleepy smile I headed to bed.

CLARE'S POV

KC came to bed after his shower he nudged me but I pretended to be asleep.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

"I know I'm wrong I know I'm hurting you what is wrong with me?"

I actually wondered the same thing on a daily basis. But not only what's wrong with KC I also wonder what's wrong with _me_ KC is a dick but I'm still here what's that make me?

I silently cried myself to sleep.

The next day KC was actually around my instincts told me to keep my guard up but I said to hell with that it's not often that he is so…present I should enjoy it while it lasts.

"I'm sorry Clare" he said randomly

"For what?" I asked before I could stop myself. I hoped he would lie I didn't want him to admit to cheating; because it would become _real_ I would have to deal with it. No thank you I'm fine with denial.

"Just not always being around I've fucked up a lot and I just don't know how to fix it"

I wanted to scream I wanted to tell him then be here don't screw those home wreckers be with your family but I felt my throat dry up and I could find my voice oh who am I kidding even if I just finished a glass of water I'd stay quiet.

"Its fine" it most certainly is not!

9YEARS LATER! (DUN DUN DUN)

CLARE'S POV

"Cody hurry up, you're going to miss your bus you don't want to be late for the first day of high school do you?"

I heard shuffling down the stairs I went to catch him before he left I went to kiss him but he dodged me.

"Wait breakfast?"

"No" his simple answers was all I seem to be getting lately.

"When will you be home?"

"Later" he said putting on his big head phones _noise cancellation._

Soon his shape disappeared in the distance. Then I head light steps and a final thud from Melissa jumping the last three steps I look up and down her out fit.

"You're going to wear that to school? Honey, don't you think it's a bit _loud_."

"Kind of the point mother" I looked at her outfit again she was wearing a lime green tank top with a matching tutu black leggings and green poke doted converse she grabbed a light black jacket and headed for the door.

"Wait I made breakfast; eggs pancakes bacon. She scrunched up her face in distaste and grabbed an apple kissed me on the cheek and ran for the door I ran after her and yelled

"Watch out for your bother it's his first day you know"

ELI'S POV

"Ray you ready?"

"No! I need more time I look horrible!" this girl is ridiculous I mentally laughed.

"I'm sure you look fine c'mon you're going to be late!"

"I'd rather be late then go looking stupid"

"Ugh my clothes are ugly!" she yelled

"Come on drama queen or you can walk there"

"Wait just a couple minutes"

"Now ray" I said in a stern voice.

She laughed "I look horrible!"

"I'm sure you don't" she came out finally.

"Oh maybe you don't look to good" I joked and regretted it she looked shocked and then panicked.

"Wait I can fix it" she went back locking the door

"Ray it was a joke you look beautiful as always lets go"

"You're saying that because you have to you're my dad"

"No I'd tell you if your ugly which your not" she stopped answering and then came out ten minutes later.

"how do I look" she said spinning she was wearing a flowery shirk with a pink tank top tucked in with a thick black belt flats and a pink sweater I don't get girl fashion guys have it easy; tee shirt and jeans.

"Amazing"

"Eh it'll do"

"Can we go now queen Rachel?"

"Yes we may is my carriage awaiting"

"Right this way madam" we both chuckled.

We got in my car and were at Degrassi in a couple minutes my babies first day of high school.

"Okay so here's lunch money, don't talk to boys and don't get bullied"

"Yeah, yeah" she said holding out her hand for the money I gave her fifteen. She kissed my cheek and hopped out of the car I saw heads turning as she walked into school _guy's_ heads turning _I'm going to have to keep a special eye out I guess._ I know how guys function and if any boy tried to hurt ray I wouldn't hesitate rip there head off. I left Degrassi heading for work.

**So from now on it will be in Eli, Clare, and sometimes the kid's pov **

**I made a twitter yesterday *yay* greeneyed32 !**

**5 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so reviews aren't coming =/ I don't even know why I'm updating this but here I am.**

**Disclaimer: blah. Blah. I don't own Degrassi.**

CLARE'S POV

The kids are at school KC is at "work" and I'm home doing _nothing. _I've cleaned the house this place is officially cleaner than bleach its self. I tried to watch TV.

I flipped thru the channels and stopped it was a talk show topic of the day; cheating husbands, I turned the TV off and tossed the remote across the room. I went to the kitchen and scrubbed the already spotless countertops.

Then I decided to go shopping I made a quick list and heading for the grocery store. I was looking at the produce when I felt eyes on me, I turned to see two women I recognized their faces but I didn't know them they turned their gaze away from me.

I turned back to the fresh greens when I heard laughing I turned to see the two women now pointing and giggling, did I just step upon a time warp what is this high school? I just took what I had and left I have no idea what that was about but I find no need to start unnecessary drama I have bigger issues.

MELISSA'S POV

I walked into school and strutted down the hall everyone was looking at me; I don't turn heads I break necks. I giggled to myself I saw Cody and walked up to him.

"Hey little bro"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"You don't like it I think it's awesome"

"You have been hanging with Janie too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys are weird, is all" he shrugged his shoulders.

"What you mean this isn't normal?" I fake gasped I knew I was a little off but it leads for a more fun life.

"Oh correction you're weirder than Janie, at least she dresses normally" he pointed my best friend Janie who was walking toward us in skinny jeans and a band tee.

"Hey I'm a trend setter" Janie laughed a little at my attitude.

"For clowns"

"It takes guts to be as weird as Meli but hey someone's got to do it" Janie said.

"I don't know if that's a compliment but hey I'll take it" I said hugging Janie.

"How was your summer? Meet any guys?" I asked Janie.

Cody rolled his eyes and pulled his headphones on.

"See ya" he said waiting off pretending he's too cool for school.

RACHEAL'S POV

I tried to get around the halls unnoticed; to say I'm a wall flower might be a bit of an understatement.

Things were going well I got to my locker and it opened easily thank god then I things I didn't need inside. I turned around and felt a punch to my face.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room it smelt like gym socks and hand sanitizer. I felt like I was going to throw up I sat up, too fast I might add and felt dizzy. A women rushed to my side.

"Whoa slow down there" she helped me sit up slower I still felt dizzy but it was bearable.

"What happened?"

"You were hit in the face with a football sweetie you're in the nurse's office."

"Oh well isn't that away to start the year now I'm going to be the girl that got hit in the face with a foot ball on the first day." I said to myself.

"It'll be fine sweet pea things happen it's high school by tomorrow you'll be yesterday's news"

"What time is it?"

"You were out for a while it's the middle of third hour you don't have to go, just lay down"

"No I have to go" I jumped off the bed I was on"

"Whoa careful"

"I'm fine thank you but I want to go to class"

"You're and odd one I see most kids beg to stay longer here's a note to give your teacher I suggest you go to the bath room to clean off that dried blood"

"okay thank you again" I took the note and ran to the bath room I looked in the mirror _damn _I thought to myself I cleaned the blood off my face and fixed my make up the little amount I wear that is then I looked at my shirt a had a blood drop at the top but it would go unnoticed for the most part I gave my self one last glance I looked much better then I ran to class.

When I got there I took a breath and walked in everyone turned their head with the exception of one boy who was doodling on a paper.

"ahem" the teacher looked at me with a hard glare and I handed her the paper her face went soft and she told me to have a seat I smiled politely and sat in the only available seat behind the boy who was absorbed in his drawings he still didn't raise his head so I didn't know if I knew him.

As I went to sit down I heard whispers if you could even call them that; they are so loud.

_Is that her? That's the new girl? She's the one that got hit in the face? Damn about time she woke up sleeping beauty almost missed the whole day. _

I rolled my eyes great my new Identifier; girl who got hit in the face with a ball and was knocked out cold, so excited for the rest of the school year. The teacher, Ms. Dawes went on about what her class will be like I just fell into day dreams until the bell rang then I bolted for the door as fast as I could I went to my locker to get my next classes books.

When I got there I looked around making sure there were no jocks armed with footballs I put in my combo and got my books then I walked away I was almost to my next class when a guy stepped in front of me. He had big blue eyes and black hair that swept over his flawless skin he was a picture of perfection.

I could hear music as he spoke.

"sorry that was me that hit you with the foot ball" it was as if the music scratched ugh this is the guy that has all these people talking about me with out knowing my name he is the reason I'm being laughed at he's the reason for my embarrassment on the first day of high school.

I glared at him and went to walk around him but he stepped in front of me smiling I went the other way but he stepped in front of me again._ What the hell dude I'm not trying to dance here_ I was growing more frustrated and he could tell in face I could tell he was amused by it.

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
